Who's Scared of the Dark?
by FlynnieG
Summary: Vanellope is having trouble falling asleep at night, so she calls in Calhoun to help her. Has a little Hero's Cuties in the beginning. My summary kind of stinks,but I think I got it down. First fic!


**A/N: I gave this idea to GIRlover42 and now I'm going to attempt to write it myself, so just to be clear you might see it again in her story, Random Moments, which is really good, check it out.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wreck-it Ralph, I would be writing the sequel, but sadly I don't. I just want them to make another one. The first one was awesome.**

Calhoun was asleep in the bedroom that she shared with her husband Fix-it Felix Jr. He was snuggled under her chin, and she was gradually drifting off to sleep. The bed they were in was so soft and warm, it was almost hard not to fall asleep. She was just wondering about her strategies for tomorrow's game. Those cy-bugs seemed to be becoming smarter every day. Yesterday, those dastardly viruses nearly took out her entire fleet. Everyday was a struggle. Fix-it was the only reason that she didn't go on a killing spree.

Calhoun's eyes became heavy as her body sank deeply into the soft pillows in Fix-it's bedroom. Felix shifted slightly and mumbled, "No Tammy, I can't find my pants." Calhoun giggled softly. Fix-it was so cute when he slept. She pulled him closer and sighed in utter bliss.

The phone on the bedside table began ringing, interrupting the peaceful silence. Calhoun groaned and reached blindly for the phone. She grabbed it and groggily answered, "Ugh, Hello?"

Vanellope's shrill voice replied, "Calhoun? Geez, someone's not a night person."

Calhoun groaned, "What do you want short stuff?

"I need help." Vanellope said

This woke Calhoun up. "What! What-what's wrong!?"

"Just come over, pleeeeeeeaaaasssee?"

Calhoun groaned, for the third time in five minutes, "Give me 20 minutes." She abruptly hung up the phone and put on her bathrobe.

Felix's eyes opened slightly as he moaned out, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm going over to Vanellope's, she needed help for something."

Felix turned over and mumbled, "Oh that's nice. Have fun."

Calhoun smiled at how exhausted Fix-it was. She wished she could snuggled back up next to him. But she had a duty, and she had to go complete it.

Calhoun eventually made it to the palace, having to deal with a sleepy surge protector. She knocked on the door. She was welcomed by Vanellope's loud voice.

"Hey girl!" Vanellope screeched.

Calhoun shushed her, "Kid shut up! Do ya want to wake up the whole game? Geez!"

Calhoun removed her trench coat to reveal a tank top with spaghetti straps and light brown khaki shorts. Vanellope's eyes bulged, "Wow Sarge! Were you playing Heroes Nudies, Hammerstyle?"

Calhoun's eyes narrowed, "What do you want you little cavity?"

Vanellope sighed, "Okay I keep hearing these noises outside my room, and no one else is here, and I'm starting to freak out, so will you, um," she paused.

Calhoun rolled her eyes, "Spit it out!"

Vanellope looked up with her big, pleading eyes, "Can you please check out what's out there, because I really think something big is out there. Please?"

Calhoun tightened her hands up into little fists, that could take out a grown man with one punch. She had come all the way here, in the middle of the night, to come confort a little kid who was scared there was a monster outside. Calhoun sighed, "Fine, but you owe me big time kid!"

"Okay fine," Vanellope pushed Calhoun's spindly legs towards the door, "now go check the perimeter soldier!"

Calhoun came back in with her gun back in the holster in her belt. Vanellope was snuggled up under the light pink covers. Calhoun sat down on the edge of the bed, "Well, there's nothing out there, so unless you want me to pass out while I'm killing cy-bugs, I should go."

Calhoun turned to go. "Wait!" Vanellope screamed to her back, "Can you, um, stay here for a little while?"

Calhoun's brow furrowed, "What, why?"

Vanellope put her hands in a begging position, "Please stay. Ugh, don't make me say it."

Calhoun moved slightly towards the bed and crossed her arms, "What?"

"I just, uh, ugh, I'm scared. I mean I just...yea, I'm scared. She slumped into her large pillows. "I'm all alone here and it's so big and dark here, and I really need someone here."

Calhoun stared into Vanellope's little, innocent eyes. "Why me. Why not Ralph, or one of your new and slightly annoying racer friends."

Vanellope closed her eyes, "I don't have a mom, and I know moms help make nightmares go away and all that. I have been having these bad dreams and I've been trying to go to sleep, but I keep hearing these noises outside, so I figured you're a woman and I guess I look up to you and stuff. I mean, look at you." Vanellope gestured to Calhoun, "You kick butt, and you're ten times tougher than any guy in this whole arcade, and I guess you're like my female role model-you're my fe-model!" Vanellope giggled and Calhoun smiled.

Calhoun sighed and said, "Okay you little candy-coated ragamuffin, I'll stay here until you go to sleep."

Vanellope danced a little dance of joy and yanked the covers up to her chin. Calhoun had a small burst of laughing. "Okay, scootch over Crazy, and stop hogging the covers." she said as she climbed under the covers with Vanellope.

The small girl next to her daringly placed her arms around Calhoun and squealed, "Hug plane, coming in for a landing."

After the atmosphere in the room had settled Vanellope looked straight at Calhoun and said, "You know what Sarge. I think you'd make a great mom."

Calhoun slightly smiled and whispered, "Thanks kid, you don't know how much that means, now try and get some sleep."

The morning came slowly. Calhoun didn't get any sleep. She just watched Vanellope drift blissfully off into her candy-coated, dreamy dreamland. She didn't leave until seven, which was two hours until the arcade opened. She shook Vanellope awake and bid her goodbye.

Calhoun was glad that at least someone else thought she would be a good mom, because her test results were coming in today from her doctor's, and she was worried if they were positive she wouldn't be able to handle taking care of a little, fragile baby. All she knew was destroy whatever looked at her funny. But if she could calm Vanellope to sleep, and then fight cy-bugs in the morning, she could do anything.

The End

**A/N: Thanks for reading my first fic. Please comment, flames welcome, but none of that "go die in a hole jerkface" stuff. I have feelings too, like a robot does. I love to PM people so don't be shy peoples. Come on just review, it's not too hard!**

**FlynnieG**


End file.
